Installation of the Resources IVEM was completed in May. The assembly of the microscope itself took two months, although the previous preparation of the lab took much longer. The anticontaminator was modified during installation to permit q60x tilt with all specimen rods to be used. The microscope consistantly performs extremely well. There has been no unplanned downtime since installation. The TEM resolution at 200 and 400kV is better than 0.3nm by optical diffraction. Gold lattice lines of 0.14nm can be seen at any time with a conventional specimen holder. The STEM point resolution is 1nm. The Gatan cryotransfer stage, purchased from this grant, can demonstrate 0.31nm carbon lattice lines at 60x tilt and -180xC. Magnification, exposure, and dose calibrations have been done. The TN-5500 X-ray microanalysis unit delivered with the IVEM has been repaired and now functions according to original specifications.